Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic device, and particularly relates to an electronic device, a method for peer-to-peer multimedia data sharing and a non-volatile computer readable medium thereof.
Related Art
In recent years, along with booming development of wireless communication techniques, the wireless communication techniques are widely applied to various electronic products. For example, multimedia data such as images and music, etc. in a handheld electronic device is shared to other relatively large display devices or video equipment by using the wireless communication technique such as WiFi or bluetooth, etc., such that a user can arbitrarily use various playing devices to enjoy or share the multimedia data stored in the mobile electronic device.
Regarding desktop (i.e. a user interface or an application interface corresponding to an operating system of the mobile electronic device) sharing, although related techniques have been developed, during a process of setting the desktop sharing, the user has to perform complicated settings, for example, searching a sink device, selecting the sink device, inputting a pin code, selecting output multimedia data, etc. in order to transmit the multimedia data to the sink device. Moreover, various manufacturers provide different interfaces for user's operation and setting, which may cause a certain degree of inconvenience and difficulty in utilization for user.